You've Been On My Mind
by HardTwiFan
Summary: 1269 miles. He lives in another city but I feel him beside me. This is the story of how I met him, fell in love and went through the struggles of keeping him. He's a wild ride. But he's mine.
1. Chapter One

Chapter 1: He Looks Interesting.

 **Hi guys. This is a story I've been planning to write for a long while. It's a personal experience of mine so I'm not going to make any apologies for how messy it is, how it makes no sense because it doesn't make sense in my life too.**

 **I'd love it if you tag along and see what I did, and what I do. Bella is based on me and if she's dumb or says things that don't make sense, keep in mind that I did all those things.**

 **This story is going to be a mess. It'll be told in text conversations, Bella's thoughts and her phone conversations.**

 **Also, a short part of this story is going to take place in conversations on ask . fm And you should know that on that app, messages were referred to as 'questions'.**

 **So, shall we?**

.

I was 16 when I first made my account on the famous social app, ASK . fm I met my first online boyfriend there. Who disappeared two months later, but that's not the point. This app is where it all started.

You'll understand better when we go into the past. Come on.

April 17, 2017.

As I set up my new phone and install apps, I see the famed in the play store.

 _It's been a long time, but let's install it, Bella. Who knows how famous I got recently?_

As I scroll through my questions, one catches my eye.

"I don't know how but I think I know you." Edward Cullen.

I open the profile and smile as I remember the brief history behind the guy.

I type a reply and I feel excited for what reason, I don't know.

"You do know me."

I see that the question is dated one month ago.

 _Boy, what if he doesn't even use Ask anymore?_

I close the app and start making other accounts and customize other things on my phone.

*40 minutes later*

 _Ping._

"Oh cool, how are you? And how did we meet, exactly?"

 _So he does use Ask._

"We met 6 months ago on this app, and we talked a bit but I wasn't really interested in talking to you back then lol sorry."

"Nice."

I sit back as I stare at the question.

 _Was I a bit too harsh? Damn, I shouldn't have said the talking thing._

 _Ping_.

"So, how old are you?"

 _Thank god. An awkward pause this soon would've been...well, awkward._

"I'm 17. And I know you're quite older."

"Fuck me. I'm 22. You do know that if I tell someone I've started talking to this really pretty 17 year old girl, people would call me a pedophile?"

"Lmao, yes."

"Good to know that you're aware."

"Age difference doesn't really matter to me, you know."

"Uh oh, I can't wait to start talking to a 17 year old teenage girl."

I laugh out loud. He had a sense of humor.

"Well, you've got it."

"Yay."

"Lmao."

I close the app and slide into to bed with a smile on my face. I'd seen Edward's profile. He wasn't handsome, but he was cute. And he was doing CA.

But he was interesting.

The next day, as I walk with Alice, she keeps looking at me. Sigh. If only you could hide something from Alice.

"Bella, you're either smiling or having a cute little frown on your face since FOREVER. Tell me what's up."

I suppress a smile but a chuckle comes out of me. "Okay first of all Alice, it hasn't been FOREVER. And you won't believe what happened last night."

"Who did you flirt with now?"

"Alice!"

We both laugh since we know it was true.

"So, I opened last night and guess what I see?"

"That you have 2 million followers?"

"Ha, I wish. I saw a question from a guy named Edward Cullen."

"Who is he? Must be some real hot guy if you're smiling like THAT."

"Actually, he has a beard and his nose is large and he's not really handsome. But the brief thing is that you remember when I was dating Sam?"

"Ooh, the guy who disappeared on you after months."

"Yes well, when I had started talking to him, Edward had also started talking to him. But since I was so interested in Sam, I wasn't really into talking to Edward. And eventually, we stopped talking due to some reason. But last night, there was a question from him but from a month ago."

"Okaayy. What was the question?"

"It was 'I don't know how but I think I know you.' Isn't that really cute?"

"Ahan. He was probably bored so he hit you up."

"Ughh, shut up. Anyways, he's really interesting."

"Oh boy, here we go."

And it was the truth. Edward Cullen was interesting.

And I wanted to know him more.

 **Aaaand that's it guys. I know it's short but I just wanted to get this up real quick. Let me know what you think about this new idea of mine.**

 **Reviews make me happy :)**

 **P.S: So sorry for the coding mistake.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: He's Something Else.

 **Hi guys. I'm still a bit unsure about this story but it's my personal experience and I just wanted to share with you all.**

 **Hope you enjoy it :)**

Ping.

I look up from my book to see that I have a notification from ask . fm.

"Hey." Edward Cullen.

 _Well. He texted himself. After 5 days. But that's not the point, Bella. HE texted, THAT'S the point._

"Hey honey. Any reason for that particular smile?" My mother walks in with a smile and starts putting things here and there in my forever messy room.

"I'm just happy. Why can't I be happy?"

"Whoah there. Slow down, ma'am. Be happy all you want." Mom chuckles as she leaves with a wink.

"Heya :)"

He texted first, right? That means...he likes me? Does it? Does it not?

Ping.

"How are you?"

"I'm good."

"Nice."

"Is it legal to not text for 5 days?"

NO, Bella. Too stalkerish.

Eraaaase.

"What did you the past 5 days?"

Bella, do you want this guy to think you're some cheap, desperate and clingy teenage girl?

Ookay. Erase.

"How are you?"

Yes. That's good.

"I'm also good."

NOW what do I say?

"So, what are your favorite colors?"

Okay. That's normal, right?

"Um...royal blue, purple and black."

 _That's great. I love black and purple and blue too. That's great too, right? Now he'll ask my favorite colors too, right? That's what's polite, right?_

"So, in which year are you?"

 _Okay, so maybe he'll ask me later._

"I'm in my Junior year. What about you?"

"I'm in my third year at college."

"Oh, what are you majoring in?"

"I'm trying to become a Chartered Accountant."

"Oh, nice."

"So, do you have Whatsapp? I rarely use ask."

 _Ooh, he's asking for my number! That's good, right? Right?_

"Yeah, I do."

"Okay. What's your number?"

"It's 030********".

"Okay, wait. I'll text you in a bit."

And that was how we started talking on Whatsapp. Minutes, and hours.

May 5, 2017.

"Milf?" 9:28 PM.

 _Sucker. He knows it was his fault last night and now he's here to make it up. Uh._

"Yes?" 9:40 PM.

"that means you admit you're a milf" 9:41 PM.

"So?" 9:46 PM.

"It doesn't take us nowhere 9:47 PM.  
you don't have to act like a bitch" 9:47 PM.

"You have the right to act however you want. 9:48 PM.

I don't?" 9:48 PM.

"I never acted like a bitch" 9:49 PM.

"I never said 'bitch.' 9:50 PM.  
You acted last night however you wanted to. 9:50 PM.  
I'm doing the same." 9:50 pm.

"cause you started it the day before yesterday, remember?" 9:51 PM.

"By asking for help, remember?" 9:53 PM.

"the day before yesterday 9:53 Pm.  
not yesterday" 9:54 PM.

"And what did I do then?" 9:54 PM.

"Again? 9:54 PM.  
Again screenshot?" 9:55 PM.

"I don't remember what I did. 9:57 PM.

You sent ':)' and a good night." 9:57 PM.

"and why did I do that? 9:57 PM.  
Cause you ignored me 9:57 PM.  
You ignored my words." 9:57 PM.

"What words?" 9:58 PM.

"PHOTO." 9:58 PM.

 _Damn him. I only asked him for advice. Edward and I had gotten into a fight the day before and it was his mistake. Partially._

 _I had started talking to a guy online and he was a bit...weird. So I asked Edward what to do and he told me to block the guy. I reminded him that it wasn't my habit to block people. So then he just said "do what you want to." and totally put all the blame on me that I want help my way and blah blah._

"I ignored your 'Ouch'?" 10:00 PM.

"are you for real? 10:00 PM.

you ignored my words 10:00 PM.

like you don't care 10:00 PM.

and said 'I'm bored' " 10:00 PM.

"Which words? 10:00 PM.  
There are three sentences of yours in the picture." 10:00 PM.

"forget it" 10:01 PM.

"Edward, I said 'I'm bored' because I didn't want to prolong the topic further 10:01 PM.  
You remember what the topic was? It could've let to another fight. 10:02 PM.

I avoided it." 10:02 PM.

"Forget it 10:02 PM.  
but I would like to tell you one thing here 10:02 PM.

I remember you wondering and asking why I share things with others, with anyone 10:03 PM.  
that's the reason 10:03 PM.

they don't care 10:03 PM.

they act like they don't give a single fuck 10:03 PM.  
I'm not saying this to you 10:04 PM.  
it's a general answer 10:04 PM.  
to why I don't share things 10:04 PM.

so, I trynna act like them too 10:04 PM.  
that I don't care" 10:04 PM.

 _Oh boy. This is getting deeper than I'd thought._

"I did. I still do. But I just closed one topic and changed the subject." 10:04 PM.

"it doesn't let me break 10:04

it helps" 10:04 PM.

"I get that. But I do care. And I changed the subject 10:05 PM.  
But that doesn't mean I ignored you 10:05 PM.  
From the moment we've started talking 10:05 PM.  
I've never done that" 10:05 PM.

"Leave it 10:05 PM.

Forget it 10:05 PM.  
Stop it" 10:05 PM.

 _Oh boy. He's something else_.

That's it guys! lemme know how was it :)


End file.
